Gabriela did 74 push-ups in the morning. Emily did 18 push-ups in the evening. How many more push-ups did Gabriela do than Emily?
Answer: Find the difference between Gabriela's push-ups and Emily's push-ups. The difference is $74 - 18$ push-ups. $74 - 18 = 56$.